Home
by TriblTitan
Summary: When his dad is killed, Percy finds someone he never expected to meet. He is thrust back into danger, however, when he discovers his true heritage.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright, sunshiny day when it happened. My dad was brutally killed by myself. I released a string of lightning bolts somehow and he turned to ash. I didn't feel much remorse though because he was an abusive drunk. My mom had disappeared when I were really young so I didn't really care about what happened to her. She could die in a hole for all I cared. I was an only child so I just had to take care of myself. I packed my bags and left the place where I was raised and treated horribly. I went to my best friend's house and asked if I could stay there for a while. When she said that I could I was happy that I had a good friend like her. I got settled down on the couch in her living room. She got me some blankets and a couple pillows before she went back to sleep 'cause it was like 3:30 in the morning.

When I woke up I smelled the great smell of bacon drifting through the house and I literally floated to the kitchen. I saw my friend's mom cooking bacon. My friends name is Thalia by the way. Her mom's name is Sally and she is the nicest person in the world. See Thalia wasn't actually Sally's daughter by blood. Apparently Sally lost her son when he was really young so when Sally found Thalia in between her apartment complex and a store that was right next door trying to stay warm. Sally adopted Thalia that day and ever since they have been mother and daughter. When Sally noticed that I was in the kitchen I was drooling because the bacon smelled so good and I haven't had any good food in a while. I was told to wash my hands and go get wake Thalia up. I knew where her room was because I sometimes stayed over here for "school related projects", aka to get away from my dad.

I walked into her room and found her face down on the floor snoring. I got my phone out and started to record what I was about to do. I got a cup of ice cold water and dumped it on her head all the while recording it. She shot up and yelled at me in surprise shock and anger. She was doing all of this and she didn't even know who it was. I finally shut up a minute later and told her that breakfast was ready. She got up and told me to get out so she could change so I walked back to the kitchen. I sat down at the table when I got there waited for Thalia and the day to begin at last.


	2. School

When Thalia finally got to the kitchen, she sat down and we all started eating. When we finished we had to go to school since today is a monday. I went to get changed into the clothes that I normally have here.

"Percy, are you ready yet?" I heard Thalia call to me.

"Yeah I'll be out in a minute." I yelled back at her.

I guess she took that literally cause a minute later when i walked out of the room, I felt someone hit my head. I blinked in surprise. The hit didn't hurt but for a second I didn't even know what happened. I heard laughter and i was pulled out of my shock only to look down and see Thalia laughing on the ground.

"Haha you should have seen your face. It was like an owls," she said still laughing.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late."

She got up grumbling about how i was no fun and was always ruining her fun. I ignored her and walked to the living room. Sally was there waiting for us to finish getting ready. When she noticed that we had walked in, Sally grabbed her car keys and took us to school.

"Are you two ready for your first day?" Sally asked us.

"Not as well as I hoped I would be but eh, bring it on," I repllied.

"School's boring. I just wanna hang out with my friends," said Thalia.

There was a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride.

When we got to the school, I got oit and just stared at it. I've never seen anything like it. It was amazing.

The school is a castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once I got over my shock, Thalia started to drag me inside so we could get our class schedule. We were told to wait outside of the office. We just sat there talking about what we think this school is going to be like. The principal finally called us into the office after five minutes. A few minutes later we walked out of the principal's office. The receptionist was talking to someone around our age. She had long blonde hair, and when she turned around I saw her grey eyes. She looked at me and it felt like she was looking straight through my soul.

"Annabeth, would you please show these two around?" the receptionist asked the blonde girl.

"Sure Ms. Hunt," Annabeth replied. She motioned for us to follow her and we walked out of the office. We started to head to Thalia's class since it was apparently closer.

"What are your names?" Annabeth asked us.

"I'm Thalia and the one who's looking around like an idiot is Percy," my best friend replied while I scowled at her comment about me.

Annabeth just laughed and said, "I was the same way when I first got here."

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"About nine years. I've been here since I was seven."

"Wow that's a long time for someone to be here."

"Eh, it didn't really seem all that long honestly. Time seems to fly by when you're here. It feels like yesterday that I got here."

We arrived at a green door and Annabeth told Thalia that this was her classroom. You could hear the noise stop when she walked in. Annabeth started to walk away so I followed her.

"Let me see your schedule," she said. I handed it over without argument. She looked at it, occasionally looking up to see where we were going.

"You have the same schedule as me," she finally said.

"Really? Could you tell me what the MF stands for then?"

"Nope, just wait and see it'll be a surprise."

"Ok, what about the AP class?"

"That stands for advanced powers."

"Advanced powers?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep. If you're in that class it means that you have some type of supernatural ability. AP helps you learn how to control those powers so you don't hurt anyone on accident. We're here." She opened the door and I stepped in.

"Welcome to class 7o."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The first thing that I noticed when I walked in was a chair flying right at my face. I ducked and the chair flew passed my head and smashed against the wall by Annabeth's head. Everyone grew silent as they stared in our direction with fear. I didn't understand why until I turned around and saw the look of anger on Annabeth's face. It terrified me so I stepped to the side.

"Who threw the chair?" she asked the people in the room. They all pointed to a guy that is built like a football player. He has blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Why did you throw the chair, Jason?"

"Well you see. I was trying to hit Travis because he hit me with a chair," Jason, the blonde guy, replied. Annabeth walked over to him like she was going to hit him.

"Ok, now apologize."

"Sorry Annabeth." He looked down in shame. Annabeth smacked him upside the head.

"Idiot, don't apologize to me, apologize to him." She pointed at me and everyone was suddenly staring at me.

"Um, hi," I said nervously.

"I'm sorry man. I really didn't even notice you," Jason said.

"It's ok. I wasn't hurt so it's all good."

"Ok, now that that's out of the way, introductions," Annabeth said. "You've already met Jason," he nodded at me, "the two standing next to each other are Travis and Connor Stoll," they said hi to me. "The girl that looks like a model is Piper McClean and the elfish looking guy standing next to her is Leo Valdez," they waved, not stopping their conversation, "the big guy over there is Frank Zhang and the girl next to him is Hazel Levesque." Frank nodded while Hazel quietly said hi. "The girl over there by the window is Reyna. She doesn't like her last name very much so she doesn't use it a lot." She looked at me. It felt like she was trying to figure out how to kill me. "We have one other," Annabeth continued, "but he's dealing with family business so you might not meet him till later. You think you got all that." I nodded, going through their names and faces in my mind.

"Yeah I think I'm good."

"So what's your name?" a voice behind me said.

I turned around to see a kid with pale skin and black clothes.

"You know, it's polite to introduce yourself first," I replied.

"I'm Nico DiAngelo, now who are you," he said.

"I'm Percy Jackson." I replied.


End file.
